I Need You
by RicksMichonne
Summary: In the town of Alexandria, Rick's group have made themselves finally at home and comfortable. After only a week of being there, they begin to settle down once more. However, Rick and Michonne's friendship grows into more than just that, and takes on a whole new meaning. (I'll be updating regularly!)
1. Confessions

"It feels weird." Carl said turning to look at Rick, both standing on the porch of their Alexandrian home on a sunny morning.

"What's that?" Rick grumbles. After he says the words he realizes being a morning person started to wear off once inside the walls of Alexandra, given that they couldn't afford the luxury of comfy beds to sleep in.

"Not having as much to do. You know back at the prison, it was just, constant I guess. The farm and…and the runs..you know we never really just sat around with nothing to do. I'm not used to it."

Rick adjusted his eyes from the harsh light reflecting the roofs of houses to his son.

"Well I'm sure those late nights with you and your comic books have something different to say about that." Rick smirked at Carl.

They both looked up quickly to the gates when they heard a woman yelling, but Carl was soon relieved to see it was Michonne ordering to open the gates after a run she made. Rick however wasn't as relieved.

Carl trotted down the steps and made his way towards Michonne, who greeted her with a friendly smile she sees every time she gets back from a run.

"1968 edition. Oldest I've found since the prison."

Michonne hands Carl a comic book of superheroes and smiles back at him.

"No way are you serious?!" Carl's smile got bigger after he realized he had collected a whole stash thanks to Michonne's runs and journeys. His comic books served him the only entertainment he wanted, reading late at night with a flashlight.

"Mich." Rick said in a calling tone. Looking worried and afraid, he walked over and approached the two.

"Don't wait up" Michonne put her hand on Carl's back and took off to Rick.

Rick's right hand rested on his gun holster, and his left on his waist. His eyes pointed down at the ground. Slight sweat perspiring on his forehead from the beating heat, eyes slowing moving up as Michonne got closer.

"I didn't know you went out on a run." Rick looks up to Michonne eye to eye this time. She tilts her head up slightly, a gesture she uses to give Rick the notion that he might be worried too much.

"Just a quick run. Deanna mentioned low stock in soil for the crops, saw a greenhouse a few miles back on the last run we took, might as well get to it before someone else does." Michonne glances down at Rick, looking at his holstered gun.

"You could've told me. You know it's dangerous, especially going alone." Rick looks behind Michonne to see Carl reading his comics while walking back to their home.

"Rick." Michonne places her hand on Rick's, feeling his rough beaten down hands. Hands that have touched and felt pain and hardship.

"Just tell me before you go again." Rick almost growled, but quickening his tone after he realized it sounded as if he was giving her a lecture. Michonne furrowed her brow.

"Please." Rick corrected his slight rude behavior.

Michonne lifted her hand up to his cheek, smiling lightly before he places his hand to her shoulder. They both lean in for a hug before walking off to meet up later in the day.

Rick's feelings towards Michonne grew quicker every day. He grew fascinated by her courage, her bravery, her toughness. He got so used to seeing weak people since it all started, he had forgotten what a truly smart and capable person looked like. He knew his group was capable, but something about Michonne seemed to amplify that. He was infatuated with her.

Later that night when things had cooled down and people had turned in for the night, Rick and Michonne stood on the porch again.

"9:56." Rick mumbled, looking down at his watch.

"I don't even know if it's right or not. Hershel always told me it's "now". Guess he was right in a way." He chuckles and smiles at Michonne, who delivered the smile back.

"Michonne I-" Rick was cut off as he inched closer to Michonne.

"I know." Michonne smiled and closed her eyes, feeling the cool breeze brush against her skin. Rick could only stare at her, admiring her gorgeous locks of hair rest on her shoulder, her calm and rested mind taking over her personality, leaving only a warm and kind attitude to Rick.

"Know what?" He snapped himself out of a daze, gently shaking his head as if a cartoon character on a show.

Michonne softly opened her eyes looking back at him.

"I dont't think I need to tell you." Michonne grinned at Rick, looking him up and down before walking towards him. Her smile went away rather quickly, as she looked into Rick's eyes and he to hers. She grew sad, but Rick knew and he acted. Rick placed his hand on her cheek and leaned in, touching each other's foreheads.

"I love you too." Michonne quietly spoke as she shed a few tears. Rick brushed them away with his thumb and leaned to kiss her, and together they stood on the dimly lit porch in the night, both touching lips and staying still, listening to the sound of brushing trees and gentle wind in the background.

"How did you know?" Rick spoke immediately after breaking away from the kiss. He placed both hands on the sides of her head as she placed hers on his waist.

"I just knew."


	2. Remembering

Pre-message: So sorry for the formatting issues! Computer kept glitching out, but this one should be good :)

This is a follow up to Rick's little confession to Michonne :) I hope you guys like it, and the previous chapter!

 **Just as a synopsis, this is set in Alexandria, few weeks after they arrive, and they haven't lost anyone since they've arrived (i.e. Noah, etc.) Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Remembering.

The morning after Rick and Michonne shared their feelings for each other, and made it clear that they wanted each other, the two sat on the kitchen chairs brewing coffee in their Alexandrian home, occupied only by Rick and Carl. However, it seems like that might change.

Chapter 2: Remembering.

"Y'know, I gotta give it to Abraham." Rick rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, waking himself up.

Michonne was sitting on the kitchen chair, leaning her arms flat on the kitchen counter, holding her steaming cup of coffee in both hands. Today seemed to be another lazy day, since her garb consisted of just a soft button up white shirt, and her worn down black jeans. It was growing slightly colder in Alexandria, the town had foggy chilly mornings and breezy cold nights, but it was Michonne's favorite time of the year, except for her slight remembrance of the cold nights with Andrea before even meeting Rick.

"What's that?" She smiled her usual smile, that smirk where she rests her eyes half open and calmly. Rick knew that smile all too well.

"He can brew one hell of cup." He grinned, raising his left eyebrow as he looked down at his mug of coffee.

"Didn't think we'd ever get beans like this. Then again, Olivia is always the one to pester us about ingredients."

Rick set his cup down on the counter, grabbing a chair and pulling it up to sit on. There, he sat across from Michonne. The kitchen window beamed on Rick, facing the sun rising and his eyes squinting at the lack of coverage the curtains were providing.

Michonne sipped down her drink, and she could only find herself looking at Rick's dashing countenance. His light stubble peeking through, his grey and dark brown sideburns itching his way lower as he put off shaving one day after another. She gazed at him for as long as she could without being unnoticed. Even after confessing their love for each other, she found it difficult to let go of hiding her feelings, after all, she had gotten so used to it.

"How is it? Rick asked and looked up quickly, catching her eyes on his, and seeing his love shy away from being caught.

"Perfect." Give it to Abraham to roast them just right." Rick smiled at her response.

"Michonne, I was thinkin'.." Rick cleared his throat and exhaled, blowing the steam from the coffee.

"If you ever wanted to stay with us..with Carl and me.." Rick looked up to Michonne, smiling back at him as he raised his eyes up to meet hers.

"Yeah..That sounds nice." They both beamed with happiness to each other, and felt the radiance of love flowing between them.

"Carl likes you a lot." As handsome as his smile was he rarely showed it, he seemed to only give a genuine smile when he was around Carl or Michonne, and she knew that.

"Back at the prison..when you showed up covered in guts and holdin' baby formula." Rick laughs in between sentences.

"I never woulda thought it'd come this far." Rick leans back in his chair, sun still beaming on him but now directed on his chest, the light warmth keeping him cozy as he rested his eyes and exhaled loudly.

"Now it's almost like family." Michonne gently grinned to Rick as she took a sip from her cup of coffee.

"No.." Rick opened his eyes and leaned forward.

"It's always been family."

Michonne smiled as she put her cup back down on the cold marble counter. She furrowed her brow slightly in question, as she saw Rick trying to say something but hesitating.

"You know, I..I needed you. Back when it all started, when I lost so much already. Had too much on my plate. I needed you. You remember that? The Governor and just..all of it.."

Michonne reached for Rick's hands, touching his fingers as his lay rested on his warm cup. With one hand on Rick's and the other's on her drink, she looked at Rick with such love in her eyes, it drew Rick's attention directly to her smoky hazel eyes.

"It's over now. You can let it go. The fight it- it's over." Michonne rubbed her thumb back and forth on his hand, comforting him as he stared down to his cup of coffee.

"Yeah, I know." Rick moved his hand so his was now around Michonne's, and the two gazed at each other for a short time before getting up to start the new day.

"We better get goin'." Rick got up, pushing the chair back to the counter and drinking his last remaining sips of coffee.

"I thought today was a do-nothing day?" Michonne said in question but still smiling, as she couldn't help but look at his perfectly chiseled body. His chest pushing his white t shirt so she could stare at his well-built body, leaning back and forth as he cracked his back and streched. She kept looking up and down at his curly hairs poking out behind his ears and towards the bottom of his neck, watching his every move in infatuation.

"The crops aren't gonna plow 'mselves." His smiled grew bigger as he said the words.

Michonne set her cup down in the sink, running it with water before she grabbed her socks and put on her boots. The boots that have walked hundreds of miles and that have seen every kind of battle. The boots that also would walk alongside Rick, following or leading him anywhere he went.


	3. Making It Official

I hope you guys have been enjoying the past few fics! They've been a bit short, but they're just little one-shots after all :) Enjoy!

 **Synopsis: Michonne and Rick have plans to announce their love.**

 **Chapter 3: Making It Official**

Long locks of hair lay on her shoulder, beautifully resting and gently moving with her body motions. Michonne stood on the sidewalk just outside of the house, hearing background talking and people seeming to have a genuinely good time. Stars shone through the pure black night, creations of light wrapped in and out of the sky like wires and paintings. Her neck tilted as far back as it was comfortable, she gazed at the night sky for what seemed like hours before being interrupted by a familiar tone.

His voice reminded her of a comfort she never thought she'd find.

"Michonne" He gently called to her.

She slowly opened her eyes, turning around to look at her new love.

His boots clinking on the wooden porch steps. Michonne turned around, looking at Rick and noticing his dashing looks. He cleaned up rather well, as she noticed his hair was neatly put and his face clean shaven, his button up shirt tucked into his black trousers, his sleeves rolled up half way as he always does. In fact, doing laundry one night, she found one of Rick's shirts in her basket, after a night of fun the two had together. She took the liberty of rolling them up after she gave it back, given that she knew they'd end up like that anyway.

"Tonight?" Rick suggested as he walked to stand next to her.

Normally, probably even before they got to know each other, they weren't used to communicating in short sentences or even without words, but as far as their love has grown, they've taken to nods and eyebrow movements. This one word was a thousand words to Michonne.

"Tonight." She affirmed, giving a gentle smile and watching him lean up to look at the stars. The Samurai and the Ring Leader, standing just outside of the lightened house consisting of festivities and gatherings. They looked up at the sky together, admiring both the stars and each other, waching the clouds glide by and form into new shapes. She felt at peace in this moment, no worries or feelings of nervousness, her mind was clear and at a calm pace.

Later during the night, around 8 or 9 pm, during the middle of the party, the two glanced at each other from across the room. Both socializing with peers and family, they glanced at each other and gave that old familiar nod.

Rick excused himself from the conversation as he politely asked for a drink from Olivia, whom was serving the cocktails and punches.

"Everybody." Rick called, tapping his glass with a butter knife and gathering attention from the Alexandrians. In this moment, Rick had a quick flashback of hours before the party.

" _I've been thinkin'." Rick says, turning to Carl. Both sat on the couch reading their books and entertaining themselves. The house was quiet, and Judith was sleeping on Rick's stomach, making little whimpers in her sleep and brushing her head on Rick's chin._

" _Michonne and I started talking about something the other day and we thought we should bring it up with ya." Carl continues to read his comics, and mutters "Mhm?"_

" _Carl." Rick has always had to grab his attention multiple times when he interrupts Carl in the midst of reading his comic books._

" _Yeah? Whatsup?" Carl snapped out of his superhero fantasy and looked up at his father._

" _Like I was sayin', Michonne and I mentioned-" Rick was interrupted_

" _You two wanna make it official." Carl slightly smiled as he said the words, glancing down at Judith and stroked her head and placing his book on his lap._

" _What?" Rick was almost in shock._

" _You and Michonne? I know dad, I see the way you look at her. The way she looks at you." He smirks._

" _I was rooting for it since she helped get the family picture for me back in King County." Carl continued to gently touch Judith and she fell deeper and deeper in a sleep. He looked back up to Rick._

" _I like Michonne dad. She's protected us. Me. Judith. She knows what it's like. I like her."_

Rick quickly snapped back to reality as he overlooked the room, seeing people stare at him waiting for his announcement.

"I just wanted to thank you all for being here, I know it's not my party and I'm probably takin' the spotlight from Deanna, but, I just wanted to make it known that it's appreciated." Rick turned to Michonne who stood in the crowd, standing next to Carl who was holding Judith and gently rocking her back and forth.

"And to Michonne..I love you." Rick lifted his glass in the air, and bringing it back to his lips as he celebrated. It grew quiet for a moment.

"Well.." Abraham muttered, holding a bottle of beer in his hand and looking back and forth from Michonne to Rick.

"Butter my red ass n' call me a damn biscuit. You two nestin' lovebirds are an item!" Abraham yelled, throwing his hands in the air and starting the crowd of people to cheer for the two, and suddenly the whole room became a congratulating the two lovers of their new statement.

Rick walked over to Michonne as he smiled, setting his drink down and being handed pats on the back by friends and family. Glenn grabbed his shoulder and directed Rick to his attention, and gave Rick a hug that left both Michonne and Rick surprised.

"I can smell some scotch on ya little boy." Rick laughed it off and patted Glenn's cheek.

"So it's official." Michonne smiled and wrapped her arms around Rick's neck, pulling him in for a big kiss. Rick pulled her in close by wrapped his hands around her waist and breathing in a deep inhale as they shared their first public and official kiss.

Rick looked for Carl after he pecked another kiss on Michonne's cheek, and found him smiling a huge smile watching his guardians share their love. The three most important people in his life shared a hug as they finished the party. Only new and greater things awaited the Grimes family, and that included Michonne.


End file.
